fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
A Pirate's Life
Tale of Lunares Chapter 3 Your next destination is lovely Port Puerto, home to swashbucklers and aristocrats alike! Arr! What adventures await ye, matey? Cast off to find out! # Read the letter in the mailbox - It looks like you've got a letter! Open it up and see what's inside! Roland said it was from the King, didn't he? Better hurry up and read it, then! # Go to the castle – According to King Erik's letter, he has something to ask of you. What could it be? The King should be in the Royal Court. Head over there and see him! # Go to the Royal Court – There's a huge queue of people inside the castle hall! They're all saying something about Lunares. Is this connected to the King's letter? # Leave the castle – King Erik wants you to collect the Goddess's Treasures from all over Reveria! There seems to be a connection with what's happening to Lunares. Off to Port Puerto! # Go to Port Puerto – What's Port Puerto really like? King Erik said it's a free land populated by both pirates and aristocrats. Time to see for yourself! Check the map if you get lost on the way. # Save the young man form the monsters! - You found a young man being menaced by Coyotes on the road to Port Puerto! Things are looking hairy – you'd better save him! # Go to Port Puerto – The young man you saved is Andy Pescado. He said he can be found at the palace – is he someone important? It's be nice to visit, but first you have to get to Port Puerto first... Let's go! # Go to Port Puerto Palace – You made it to the Port Puerto! A salty seadog by the name of Ahab pointed you to the palace. It seems he knows King Erik... Well, off to the palace! # Meet Olivia at the Pirate Port – You met Andy again in the palace! Seems he's the Acting Governor – pretty important! The real Governor is his sister, Olivia. Meet her at the pirate port and deliver the letter! # Take on the pirates! - You stumbled on a kerfuffle in the pirate port. A young woman was exchanging barbs with the pirates. Now you've gotten yourself involved! Hadn't you better sort this situation out? # Follow Olivia – That girl just now was Olivia! You need to track her down and her the letter from King Erik! # Go to the Port Puerto Beach District – You gave King Erik's letter to Olivia! Olivia said that the Goddess's Treasure might be hidden on Tortuga Archipelago. She'll help you look! Rendezvous in the Port Puerto Beach District! # Talk to Ahab the fisherman – You've came across Fisherman Ahab in the Port Puerto Beach District. Olivia's not arrived yet, so why not chat to him? # Go to Tortuga Archipelago – Ahab said that “Lunares will show you where the treasure is”... Hmm, a hint! Now that Olivia's arrived, head off to Tortuga Archipelago! # Find the legendary treasure - “Beware the seven heads”... That's what Olivia said... But what does it mean? Anyway... you need to find that treasure! It should be hidden somewhere on Tortuga Archipelago... # Smash the Doom Stone! - You encountered shadow monsters near the old shipwreck! Smash the Doom Stone and restore the monsters to normal! # Enter the shipwreck – You smashed the Doom Stone and calmed the monsters. Good job! Looks like the door to the shipwreck is unlocked – head on in, why don't you! # Search for the pirate treasure – Treasure hunting on a shipwreck is fun! Remember: “Lunares will show you where the treasure is”! You and Olivia should split up and search the ship separately. # Rest at the Port Puerto Inn – You've returned to Port Puerto, but the riddle of the “seven heads” is still a mystery... Olivia seems to need time to think. She's suggested you stay at the inn, so go there and rest. # Meet Olivia at the Pirate Port – Hmm, what has Olivia been pondering? Maybe you'd better head to the pirate port and see if she's all right? # Go to the Port Puerto lighthouse – Fisherman Ahab is really the Great Pirate, Cap'n Ahab! And he's Andy and Olivia's DAD! Ahab wants to talk to Olivia at the lighthouse. You should go too! # Go to the Port Puerto Palace Parlour – Ahab gave you the Goddess's Anchor! Now you just need Olivia's response to King Erik's letter and you're all set! Head to Port Puerto Palace! # Report to King Erik – You got the letter from Olivia! It would have been nice to stay for one of those banquets, but you need to get back to Castele on the double and give the letter to the King! # Report back to Pam – Pirate brawls, treasure and a Doom Stone! A lot has happened today, but you were awesome! Go and tell Pam what you've been up to! Category:Walkthroughs